Loving (a Noah)
by thebattleangel
Summary: When Lily meets a strange vagabond on an outing with her father she takes a liking to the man against her fathers wishes, yet in the same evening she meets him again, only as a noble who decides to take her from her prison. Stranger things occur but how will the young noble girl cope, especially with a small secret of her own. Charaters from DGM belong to Katsura Hoshino**
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One :-

Lilian smiled as she sat in her father's office watching as the old man worked on stacks of paper before turning his attention to her. "So today I will take you to the mine, but under no circumstances are you to leave the carriage or even think of entering the mine, such places are inappropriate for young ladies." He twirled the side of his moustache in thought knowing of his daughters rather boisterous and adventurous nature.

She simply nodded and smiled sweetly. Ever since her mothers sudden death through her illness, her father had kept her close by at all times since when with her three older brothers, she was always doing things that were rather unbecoming of a young lady in a noble household. She watched as her father stood and joined him when he gently hugged her. "I'm only protective because your my only daughter and I would be devastated if anything should ever happen to you my sweetheart." He smiled placing her hand in the crook of his arm before making their way to the carriage.

Every week she knew her father took one day to visit his mines. Preferably his visits were conducted on a Monday morning or a Friday evening. So it was to her absolute delight when he had agreed to let her accompany him on one of his trips, seeing as she had often helped him as her mother had before she fell ill.

The ride to the mine was a rather tedious one, but Lilian had occupied herself with the beautiful changing landscape as they ambled along the well known route. She had always been curious as to how the miners lived and what the small town they had established looked like. To her joy she spotted a few farm stalls and various houses scattered over the quiet landscape then slowly they started increasing in number and all to soon she saw shops and businesses alike before they neared the mine itself.

She sat quietly and watched as her father left the carriage then waited some until he was out of sight before she left the confinements of the carriage. Without the help of a hand she opened the carriage door and peeked out squinting and the bright sun light filtered into the small cabin. With a delicate lace glove clad hand she picked up her hat, patting it down on her head opting to leave her parasel behind. Slipping out she merily hopped down raising an eyebrow at the small puff of dust that spread about the hem of her dress.

Pleased with this a small smile crossed her lips as she hitched up the front of the full skirt of her dress and ran down the street before she could be spotted, so she could go and inspect the shops. On her own for the first time she felt absolutely delighted as her eyes gazed over many items. However she didn't take notice of the pair of brown eyes that had followed her form, the minute she had left the carriage. Standing out a little with her hat she smiled when a small girl approached her, tugging gently on the silky fabric of her skirt. Kneeling down she came down to the small girls eye level and shook her small hand daintily brushing a little dust off the girls cheek.

"Hello there little angel, what might your name be?" She smiled sweetly as the little girl peered up through her eye lashes at her. She noticed the small girl had been crying and in so took her tiny hands in one of hers and offered the small child her hankerchief. "What's wrong little one, why have you been crying?" Her soft voice lilted over the small child.

"My name is Eleanor Miss, I can't find my mommy." The small child sobbed. Feeling her heart break she placed her hands delicately on the small childs shoulders in a comforting manner.

"Well little miss Eleanor, my name is Lilian, but please call me Lily, I can help you find your mommy, I'm positively sure she is worried out of her mind about you." Gently she removed her hat placing it on the small childs head then standing gracefully she took the childs hand. "May I enquire what your mother looks like?"

The little girl nodded. "My mommy is tall with curly brown hair and brown eyes, she was in a green dress." She smiled and nodded letting the young child lead her along. All the while the pair of brown eyes followed her form, unable to leave her as she walked along, oblivious to the eyes that where on her. It was only after a full hour of walking, stopping for a snow cone with the small child and more walking that the young girl was reunited with her relieved mother.

"Thank you so much my Lady." The woman bowed only to look up in confusion when the young woman waved her hands infront of her frantically.

"Oh no, there is no need for such formalities, it is truly a pleasure, you are so blessed to have such a precious child, my name is Lilian but please call me Lily." She extended a gloved hand capturing the mothers hand and patting it lightly with her other before saying farewell to the small child and her mother.

"Thank you Miss Lily!" The small girl said it a voice just below a shout, waving with a big smile. Lily turned tilting her head to the side in an endearing manner, with a gentle smile as she waved at the small child before making her way back towards the mine. She knew that by now they were all well aware that she had slipped away and in so made no effort to hide that she had left the carriage.

Following her again, Tyki walked across the street so he was opposite her, the way the lady carried herself was very strange for a noble woman. The late afternoon sun shimmered over her jet black locks as she slowly pried her hair pins out letting them tumble down her back as she continued walking. Unaware as one of the ornamental clips slipped from her fingers she continued walking. Tyki crossed the dusty street and glanced down at it, picking it up and examining it before he closed his fingers over it, sticking it in his pocket. He was entranced by the utter, unearthly beauty of the young lady and took returning her clip as an oppertunity to meet the woman.

Before she reached her carriage he paced beside her gently touching her upper arm. Gracefully she stopped and turned to face him a quizzical look on her beautiful face. Careful not to end up in a trance he bowed his head, smiling as a light blush tinted her cheeks before he spoke.

"My lady... You seem to have dropped this." He couldn't stop the playful lilt in her voice watching as her gaze fell to his hand where her clip was.

"T-there is no need for such formalities kind sir. Thank you very much for returning it." She smiled taking the clip delicately from the man. Tyki couldn't help but smile down at the petite woman causing her light blush to slightly darken.

"Would you do me the honor of gracing me with your name then my lady?" He asked as a grin tugged at the corner of his lips. She nodded in response.

"Lilian, but I prefer been called Lily and yours would be if I may enquire?" Taking her hand he smiled placing a chaste kiss ontop of her gloved knuckles.

"Its a pleasure to meet your acquaintance Lily, I am Tyki." He smiled as she bowed her head daintily and smiled up at him. Yet before they could exchange any other words, another voice interrupted them.

"Lilian, I thought I told you not to leave this carriage, I return to find you gone and then find you talking to a stranger, you know it is improper for a noble lady to converse with men unaccompanied before your ball." The small woman sighed and looked up at the man before her.

"I'm so sorry I must go. Thank you again... Mr Tyki." She turned and walked towards her visibly angry father. Tyki stood with his hands in his pockets as the old man, red in the face, scowled at him in a dissaproving manner while he offered his hand to the young woman to help her in the carriage. He watching as she delicatley declined it and climbed in herself only adding insult to injury, passing him one last glance she vanished into the carriage followed by the man and soon they were off, nothing but a trail of dust in their wake.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two :-

She gritted her teeth in silence on the road home, the once beautiful scenery, still beautiful didn't appeal to her anymore as her father sat grimacing at her. "What was going on in your mind child, oh the scandal if people start talking about seeing you with that man."

She sighed softly looking at her father. "I wanted to see the town, then I found a small lost girl and returned her to her mother, the gentleman only approached me because he found mother's pin which I accidentally dropped." In her palm she showed her father the clip, small traces of dust still covered the hair pin. "He was kind enough to return it to me father. He could have just taken it for himself." She replied quietly, her gaze on the steadily changing landscape beyond the carriage.

"Still my child, you haven't even had your ball yet and what if that vagabond tried to do something to you?" He was still angry as he countered.

She looked at her father in pure disbelief, her features pulling into a frown. "What if? Father there is no what if." She said in a low voice.

"Your just like your mother, to kind for your own good and look where that got her." He stopped before he could continue when he saw the expression of hurt cross his daughters features. "My apollogies." He quickly muttered. She looked away completely silent. That was how the rest of the trip home had remained.

When they arrived on their estate she left the carriage without help, she slipped through the home ignoring every single plea there was, every advance made by servants. Eventually slipping out of the back of the estate and walking through the gardens until she came to her mothers grave where she sat on the marble bench. Once alone she help the tears that spilt down her cheeks. She looked down at the hair pin in her palm remembering the kind man who had returned it to her. How her father could so simply refer to the man as a vagabond. It was hurtful when he was so kind.

She hated dressing the way she had to everyday. Having to be a lady all the time, discuss matters of propriety and politics, all that was ever chittered about at her ladies luncheons she was forced to attend. What they considered normal chitter was boring and mundane, she wanted to walk barefoot on the beach, not force her body into suffocating corsets and be forced to smile when she wanted to rip her hair out of her head. In a way she envied Tyki and his free way of life. Her mother was free as well yet she was still trapped all alone, with a ball on the way which was like selling her off at an auction to the highest bidder.

She always felt like she was standing alone, while in a room full of people screaming her lungs out but nobody heard her. Trapped in a golden cage but deeply unhappy. She wrapped her hand over the clip and held it to her heart as she wiped her tears quickly. She stood up and made her way back slowly, a maid greeted her with a bow which she simply waved off as she continued walking. "Madam, your father is having the Dukes for dinner, he has instructed that you don your finest dress before attending dinner."

She sighed and nodded as she walked along. "Do you know what the occasion is?" She spoke softly as her maid walked beside her.

"Yes Madam, its in conjuction with your ball which is to be held in a fort night." The maid eyed her carefully as she placed a palm to her forehead and sighed deeply.

"My father is killing me slowly." She muttered slightly annoyed as they entered her bed chamber and readied her for dinner. "I don't see why he has to see them in regard to my ball, it is after all my say at the end of the day." She sighed as they tightened her corset and slipped on a simple black dress. When they heard a knock of the door they all knew the butler had come to fetch Lily. She simply nodded that she was ready as she let the maids open her door. At the last minute she slipped in the clip that the gentle man had picked up before taking the butlers arm and starting the walk to the dining hall.

Still in no mood to be in her fathers company she faced the opposite direction when he introduced his daughter to the gentlemen. Two sets of eyes fell on her form as she stood with a defiant air about her. Duke's this is my daughter, Lady Lilian. She looked up at the two men and then down at the floor. Her father hissed through his teeth ,"you better bow child don't make me make you remember your manners."

Bowing quickly she pried her arm from her fathers grip and walked away from him, breaking into a run when she was out of sight. "My humblest apollogies Duke Adam and to you too Duke Tyki, she's been in a rather foul mood as of late, ever since she met that gentleman near the mine." Her father shook his head and walked towards where she had run off but was politely stopped by a gloved hand.

"Duke, why not let Tyki find her, I do believe we have some business to discuss." Adam stood on the spot with his cane smiling down at his good old friend. The man simply nodded and turned to face Tyki who tipped his hat and left to find his daughter for him.

Since the mansion was near empty he was able to use his ability to choose, which got him out doors much quicker as he watched the young woman run through the garden. "Such a troublesome little butterfly trapped in a golden cage." He said as he made his was down the path towards where she had gone. Something about the young woman had seemed very familiar, like he had seen her much more recently. It was when he saw her on her knees staring up at a intricately desinged statue atop a large grave that his eyes fell on the clip in her hair which twinkled under the full moon.

Clearing his throat in soft manner, Tyki watched as she turned to face him, not jumping or startled by his presence. Offering his hand he watched as she slowly took it and helped herself up. Dusting off the skirt of her dress she sighed softly as she gazed up at the handsome gentleman that stood before her. Something about his features caught her attention as she studied him carefully. Tyki simply smiled and took a seat, patting the spot beside him where she shyly seated herself.

"Lady Lilian why do you seem so upset if I may ask." He started, his voice sounded familiar, she knew it as her eye's widened slightly.

"I met you earlier..." She spoke breathlessly. Almost to breathlessly for normal. Her voice no more than a whisper.

Tyki simply smiled, the girl was intelligent and her mind sharp. "Indeed you did." Was all he countered with as she stared up at him still slightly unsure of what to say next. Her corset suddenly felt like too tight as she rested her hand against her ribcage. Her breath felt strangled. "Do not whisper a word of this to anyone my butterfly." He smiled down at her watching as she simply nodded before her body went limp.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three :-

Tyki smiled as he picked up the females limp form and made his way back to the mansion. Her breathing was much to shallow for his liking as well. As he entered a patio door he looked around for a ladies maid to tend to the woman, not wanting to intrude. He finally bumped into a nervous, young female who gasped silently at the sight of her mistress. Quickly she bowed her head without him having to say anything.

"Please follow me sir." She spoke softly as she rushed towards the young woman's chambers. Opening the door for the duke she silently stepped aside closing the door and motioning to the bed where he could lay her down. "If I may enquire, what is wrong with my mistress?"

Tyki eyed her carefully before brushing a gloved hand over her forehead gently. "She's struggling to breath, perhaps you should see to it that her corset it loosened slightly or removed, she seems to be in pain when she inhales." Looking her over once more he stood up silently turning the the maid. "I shall go notify her father of her current health, see to her as quickly as you can please." Watching as the small woman nodded and closed the door behind him he immediatley heard the rustling of fabric as a relieved sigh left his lips.

Entering the study where the Earl and her father sat he bowed down removing his top hat. "Why Duke Tyki, where is my daughter?" He looked from the man to the Earl who raised an eye brow at him in a questioning manner.

"Sir about that, your daughters health seemed to deteriorate once I had found her in the gardens. As such she fainted so I carried her back and found a ladies maid to see to her immediately." He watched as her fathers face paled.

"I shouldn't have been so hard on my dear child, after her acts of kindness all I could do was say all the wrongs and hurt her, do you know what was wrong with her?" His face regained its robust flush as he eyed the young duke.

Lifting his hand to his chest Tyki nodded. "Her breathing had become very shallow, seems her corsets where far to tight which caused her to faint." The man sat down shakily as he looked at Adam. He then looked out his window and sighed deeply, rubbing his temple.

"Old friend, would you still care for dinner even if my daughter is absent? It is getting rather late so it would be my utmost pleasure if you would spend the night." He watched as his friend simply smiled and nodded in acceptance.

All the men's gaze turned to the small figure of the maid who stood politely bowing. "Master, the mistress has summoned Duke Tyki to her chamber." She bowed her head again not daring to look at one of the men.

The man sighed and nodded, "Duke Tyki, dinner will be within the next hour, I will send Wilfred to escort you to the dining hall when the time is right." The young man nodded and turned to follow the ladies maid to Lilian's chamber.

When he arrived he found the young woman in a white simple white gown and a shawl covering her shoulders as she sat under the darkening evening sky on her balcony, she looked fatigued but her color had returned to her face which put him at ease. Her long hair tumbled down in shining jet black locks as a delicate hand swept her fringe to the side out of her eyes. Silently he moved to join her placing his top hat on her night stand on his way to the extra seat he had spotted. Quietly he shifted beside her watching as her gaze landed on him.

He bowed before taking the seat and watched her intently. "Thank you for saving me earlier, I felt like I was so close to death." She smiled weakly at him. Watching him intently her attention never faultering.

"Do you not worry that your ladies maid would divulge anything she hears?" He asked cautiously. "And it is a pleasure my butterfly." He smiled taking her hand and placing a gentle kiss over each knuckle watching as a light blush dusted her cheeks.

"Oh no, Elizia is my eyes and ears around the mannor, without her I would know of nothing, my father is a very secretive man, if he could I am almost positively sure he would sell me off before my ball given half the chance." She spoke in a gentle voice, which carried its own lilt as she sighed.

"You make yourself sound troublesome my lady, surely that is not the case." He couldn't help but tilt his head as he watched her.

"One would think that with four brothers, I'd be the one to be a role model to them. Yet I'm hardly the lady my mother was. I climb trees, I skip stones, I ride horse in pants much to fathers dismay. Always been dragged along with my brothers, I adore adventures as opposed to been hidden from the world." She twiddled her fingers around in her lap.

"You must not think so lowly of yourself Lily, you are a rare beauty." He couldn't help the teasing tone in his voice. The woman who sat before him absolutely intrigued him. She was far to beautiful for words to even begin explaining, Tyki glanced her over once more as she gazed up at the sky beside him, she was the kind of woman he wanted, one that was like him in mindset. "Are you not happy about your ball?"

She looked up at him shaking her head, her gaze held a deep sadness. "No, its selling me off. I want to be wooed. I don't care what the man's social status is. I just want to be selfishly happy. We don't need more money or a home. All I want is that unrequited love and the knowledge that its all for me." She then looked up at the duke beside her. "Accompany me to dinner?" Her voice was like silk wrapping around him. Entranced he simply nodded and waiting for her placing her hand delicately in the crook of his arm before allowing her to show him to the dining hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four :-

Arriving in the dining hall she simply smiled at her father and the Duke who sat alongside him. Bowing down elegantly she allowed Tyki to pull her chair out for her. She watched as he walked to the opposite side of the table and seated himself next to Adam. Turning her head slighty, her brilliant blue eyes met her fathers as a wry smile crossed the man's face. "You look well my daughter." Taken slightly aback by his comment, the two other men watched her silently. "The duke has agreed to help me with the preparations of the ball, along with Duke Kamelot."

"Duke Kamelot?" She asked in a low voice. Adam smiled and nodded sensing the young woman's confusion.

Clearing his throat to gain her attention, she turned to him still confused. "Sheril is family of ours, he has a young daughter so he knows all about what is needed to prepare for a ball of such nature." She glanced at Tyki who nodded then returned her gaze to Adam.

"I see." Was the sufficient answer given to end the conversation. She knew how her father felt about her talking to men before the ball. Even at the other social gatherings they had attended she was always instructed to say the least possible, been allowed to only really engage in conversation with the other women. The dinner passed in almost absolute silence, save for the comments and compliments given by Adam and Tyki. Once they were done her father looked at the gentlemen and smiled as he set his hands on his stomach.

"Would you gentlemen like to accompany me to the Lounge for a night cap?" He smiled contently as they both nodded. Feeling someones gaze on her, Lilian looked up to find the younger of the two dukes watching her with a gentle smile on his face.

In silence she stood and went to her parlor alone where she would sit and read over a cup of tea. She wasn't one for her fathers lounge, knowing exactly what went on in there. She had to admit her father was quite the pervert, only becoming like that after the death of her mother. So she believed she had lost nothing in that room.

The heels of her shoes clicked in the dark, hollow halls of the mansion, since her brothers had all left to travel most of it remained in darkness. Grateful for her candle she entered her parlor and breathed out a sigh of relief. Slowly she lit a few candles and smiled once the room was well lit. Sitting on a small sofa she pulled out her book and slowly read it. The paragraph however seemed to repeat itself, leading her mind to dwindle on the young man that was sitting with her father.

Tyki took a sip of the expensive whiskey, allowing the strange golden liquid to roll over his tongue. The conversation had dwindled from politics, to women and then settled on the topic of his daughter.

"Honestly Adam, she can be quite troublesome, I never know what to say to her anymore and she always looks so miserable when I keep her locked up on the estate, yet when I do take her out she disobeys my orders! But it can be expected from a young lady raised up with four older brothers who always took her along with them with out my knowledge." Her father sighed as he took a sip of the whiskey and pulled out cigars.

"Maybe you ought to let her out a little more after the ball?" Adam commented light heartedly.

"I cannot be sure, earlier I took her along to the mines. I instructed her to stay in the carriage until I returned, but when I had she was nowhere to be seen, not even the driver had seen her slip out. When I returned I waited and then she did the most unacceptable thing." The man sighed heavily looking out the window.

"And what would that be?" Tyki asked curiously.

"She spoke with some Vagabond after helping a lost child find its mother. Apparenthly the man found one of her treasured hair pins and kindly returned it to her. No matter how I tried to argue how inappropriate it was, she kept standing up for the man. Letting her out would not be a good idea." He sighed. "She only sees the good in people, I'm afraid they might take advantage of her kind nature."

"Seems you have a gem of a daughter Peter." Adam commented taking a sip of his whiskey as he picked up a cigar. "Not many are kind to help a small child such as your daughter had. She has a heart of gold by the sound of it."

The man sighed. "Indeed she does and I was foolish enough to tell her she's going to find herself just like her mother, I was so wrong."

Adam looked over at Tyki and nodded. It was then decided between the two of them that Tyki was to woe the woman since Sheril had seemed adamant in finding him a wife. As for Road, Lilian would be perfect company. "I would like my niece to meet Lilian. I think she would adore her." Her father nodded.

"I think it would be quite beneficial if my daughter where to join your family Adam, I take it she would be in good hands?" He asked getting a glint in his eye.

"I did not think you were one for arranged marriages Peter." Adam mused at the idea, the young female would be quite the edition to the family.

"I have seen her show some interest in duke Tyki, as you did save her life sir, would you consider?" His smile grew as he looked at the man who sat beside Adam.

Tyki simply nodded in reply and looked at Adam, if he could turn the man into a broker it would be perfect as no one would ever suspect him due to his noble status. Adam looked over the many picture of Lily noticing something very strange. "Peter is it just my eyes or has your daughter not changed since her eighteenth birthday?"

Peter nodded and sighed deeply. "The doctors believe she has some strange disease which hampers her ageing. So since her eighteenth birthday she has rarely changed and she is turning twenty three soon. That's why I decided to hold the ball a little later than I should have, people still believe her to be eighteen." He brushed his finger along one of the frames then turned to Wilfred. "Please show the gentlemen to their rooms for the evening." Turning to face them he smiled. "I hope you sleep well, breakfast will be at eight in the morning."

With that the two men bowed and smiled following the butler to their respective rooms. Tyki had noted that his chamber was two doors down from Lilian's. Smirking to himself he watched as the butler closed the door. In a few steps he opened the balcony door and stepped out into the cool evening air when a light caught his attention. On closer examination he noted it to be the parlor where she was. He watched as the lights went out and smiled to himself. The sound of heels resounded through the halls in a echo as she walked to her chamber door and then with a click he heard it close.

Something about this girl was different. Tyki stood on the balcony and watched as her chamber emitted a dull light. He also took note that she had left her balcony doors open. After a while her room fell to darkness. Waiting a little he jumped to her balcony effortlessly as ghosted to her doors where his eyes fell on her sleeping figure. She looked angelic as she lay snuggled under her blankets, her hair sprawled out all around her. He placed a red rose on her pillow before resting his hand on her heart. He wondered if the girl was one of them since she hadn't aged, yet she was still so fragile to be one of them as he examined her. Her skin was soft and warm to the touch as he stroked her cheek, he knew as soon as she met Road they would be able to get her to come visit them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five :-

It had been two weeks since she had seen Tyki and it was the night of her ball. She looked down at the ivory dress she wore and sighed as she slipped her long silk gloves on. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she sat all alone in her room adding the finishing touches to her hair when Road skipped happily into her room. "Lily!" She squealed happily as she wrapped her arms round her small waist. "You look like such a pretty doll. Your father asked if I would come help you and I couldn't refuse!" She chimed taking the clips and slowly placing them in the females jet black hair.

It was a week prior to the ball, when Sheril had come to the estate to start helping her father with the plans where she had met Road, naturally she had busied herself with helping the young girl with her heaps of home work which she complained everyone avoided. Without two beats she had helped and soon they sat happily chatting about anything and everything they could until the young girl brought her uncle up as a topic.

This had caused Lilian to blush furiously and giggle nervously in the young girls company, but none the less, she adored the young girl to bits, considering her a younger sister. Her father was all too enthusiastic over the notion and had spun her around the room in a dance, whilst trying to flirt with her only to end up getting hit with a book behind his head by his daughter. She had ended up apollogizing on her fathers behalf for his childish behavior and then followed by dragging Lily from the room to save her from anymore embarrasing situations.

Since then Road had made a way to visit almost every single day of the week which had delighted her father as well.

Road smiled as she pinned up a lock of hair before touching up Lily's makeup and helping her slip on her shoes. After that she pulled her up and made her twirl before they left the chamber towards the grand ball room. Lily looked down at Road as she fanned herself. "I'm so nervous, I hear there are so many young men who have come to try and woe me, yet I'm going to feel aweful if I do reject them. I feel like I'm been auctioned off." She sighed nervously.

Road giggled squeazing her hand and smiling at her. "You will be perfect. I think there is someone here tonight you will be very relieved to see, he missed you a lot while he was away on work." She teased watching as the slender female looked at her nervously. Lily wasn't much taller than Road so the two always had a lot of fun together going where they shouldn't since her father only allowed her to really go out with her. It was like a breath of fresh air and seemed to give Adam a small break from been bombarded with the young girls homework which he seemed to deeply appreciate.

Slowly the door way to the ball room came into sight. Then a single voice rang through the silence as Road clung onto her arm. "Ready Princess?" She chuckled.

Lily simply nodded and swallowed turning to look at the doors as they opened. Road left her arm and skipped in first winking at her and taking her spot alongside Sheril. Fiddling with her fingers she looked as the doors opened to reveal her. Every set of eyes in the room landing on her form as she tried to find the one man she really wanted to see. Slowly she started gliding into the ballroom, down the staircase passing her father, Sheril and Road on the first landing. Turning she walked till the bottom landing of the elegant staircase, her heart felt heavy. Somehow she felt trapped as men flocked to the staircase to greet her. She looked behind her to Road giving her a nervous look as she was gently tugged into the crowded room. Men of all ages, shapes and sizes bowed down and introduced themselves, so many she couldn't even try and remember the names.

She was all to glad when Road joined her. Turning to Road she pulled her close so she could speak to her softly. "I think I need some air Road, this is all to much for me." Road looked up at her and smiled, nodding and half dragging her to a patio door where she helped the girl slip out unnoticed.

Thanking Road she lifted her skirts and ran along the garden paths so she could hide herself from all the prying eyes. In her gardens there were a few young couples who luckily paid her no attention as she ran past them, her heals clicking furiously as she moved along. Finally she sat on the edge of one of the fountains in the yard under the moon light sighing deeply in relief. She hadn't seen him yet and he was the only one she really wanted to see. Gathering her thoughts she calmed herself down and looked up at the mansion before she slowly made her way back.

Slowly she made her way up the patio steps only to find Road waiting for her with a big smile on her face. Excited as always she pulled Lily into the ball room and glared off any men who attempted to swarm the young girl. "Your father wishes to dance with you." She smiled happily. Lily nodded and let herself get dragged over to her father who led her out onto the dancefloor. Around and around they twirled to the music and soon others joined them, Adam danced with a noble woman, Sheril with Tricia and Road with the youngest of her brothers who wasn't married. A familiar voice cut through the music as her father stopped with a smile on his face, placing her hand in a white gloved hand before moving away.

Dragging her gaze from her fathers retreating form she lifted it to find herself in Tyki's arms. She couldn't help the smile that crossed her face as she simply held onto him and allowed him to lead her across the dance floor. "I must say you look absolutely breath takingly beautiful tonight Lily." His voice wrapped around her. Taking a glance around the room he smiled down at her. "I think a lot of men here are wishing they were me right now, I can feel their glares." He chuckled.

"They can glare all they want I believe I have found my partner for the night who won't stand on my poor toes." She smiled contently up at Tyki who felt his heart skip at her simple words. "I am so glad you came." She whispered.

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world." He purred back softly looking up at her father who stood alongside Sheril grinning like a fat cat that had just been given a saucer of cream. He looked back down at the small women in his arms and smiled as he gracefully twirled her around the room over and over again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:-

She smiled as she sat alongside Road in the carriage which the two of them shared. It had been exactly a week since the ball, since then she hadn't seen Tyki. It felt refreshing to be off the estate as she had been invited to stay with Road and Sheril for a little while her father was traveling, attending to some business.

"I see my brother has taken quite a liking to you." Lily smiled warmly at the girl.

"I do like him, his somewhat different from the gentlemen father expects me to be around, but father does seem very fond of him." She giggled, "I am so happy your father let you come stay with us while his away, I would have been worried to death about you if you were left all alone." She pouted.

"I'm sure you are Road, specially now that I will be able to help more with your homework." Lily laughed softly as the girl beside hers pout turned into a smile followed by a fit of giggles.

"Well you and Millenie are the only one's I can really trust. Devit and Jas are hopeless, Lulu is hardly home, mother is always busy and Tyki can't really help either because he is also always busy or ignorant." She chuckled. Lily couldn't help but laugh at the explanation she had been presented with.

After some time a large estate peeked out at them, all Lily found she could do was gape in awe at it. "Is that it?" She asked in an astonished whisper.

"Yip that is where we all live!" Road smiled.

"Its beautiful!" Lily exclaimed happily.

It wasn't much longer and they had reached the gates, they opened and the carriage slowly ambled down the drive. "Its so amazing. So many beautiful flowers." She smiled as she eyed her new surroundings. On the steps of the Mansion stood Sheril, his wife, Adam and two boys who looked strange. Lily couldn't help but glance at Road nervously.

"Those two, look rather... Well... Strange." She said softly watching as Road glanced at them slapping her palm against the top of her head.

"Those are the twins." She said simply with a smile on her face.

Adam was the first to move toward the carriage and held his hand for Lily who accepted it gladly and helped her up the steps. Road bounced out happily afterwards running to her father's side. "Welcome to our home Lily, please don't hesitate to make yourself at home." Sheril smiled taking her hand and placing a kiss on her knuckles. Tricia smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"Poor thing you must be fatigued after such a long trip, Road come, let's show Lily to her room." The woman smiled warmly and led her off before the twins could say anything.

At a large door she stood quietly looking up at it. Tricia spoke softly. "Tyki and Road decorated your room for you to make it feel as homey as possible." She chuckled softly before handing the key to Lily. Smiling she took the key and opened the door her jaw dropping at the beautiful room.

"Thank you so much, it is simply amazing." She beamed as she walked in and sat on her giant bed.

"My room is next door and Tyki-pon's room is across the hall on the left." Road smiled laughing softly as Tricia gave her a scolding look. "He seems to miss you more and more each time he can't see you due to his work, but he did ask me to give this to you on your arrival." Road skipped to a vanity and picked up a small black box.

Seating herself next to her mother on the bed they watched as she opened the box. Peering out at the three sets of eyes was a beautiful bracelet with a diamond butterfly set in the center of the strands of pearls. Tricia clapped her hands together gently taking the box from Lily and pulled out the bracelt holding out a hand for her wrist. Road beamed as she watched her mother clip the gold clasp of the bracelet, admiring it on Lily's wrist. "Its simply gorgeous." All three women exclaimed at the same time, erupting into a fit of chuckles and giggles.

Tricia turned to her daughter smiling, "I must be off to check on the dinner, please help Lily get ready for dinner, I'm sure you will show her where all her belongings are." The woman smiled leaving the room silently. Road clapped her hands together in the same manner her mother had and turned to lily smiling.

"We took the liberties of buying you some dresses as well!" She chimed skipping to the closet and opening it examining each dress before deciding on one for the young woman to wear. "They all a little different to what your used too." She smiled pulling out a knee length midnight blue and black dress. Quickly she helped Lily out of the suffocating looking dress she had traveled in, then helped her into the new dress and black lace stockings, then the matching lace up, lace clad heeled boots that went with the dress. Lily smiled as the girl placed a clip in her hair which matched the dress, which showed off her cleavage and held out her own lace gloves she wore the day she first met Tyki.

Staring at her reflection she smiled when Road rested her chin on her shoulder smiling at her. "You look like a porcelain doll Lily!" She exclaimed at the slightly gothic lolita outfit the young woman wore. "More freedom too I bet." She chuckled as Lily nodded sweetly.

They sat chatting quietly together waiting to be called for dinner. "I must say I love every minute of your company Road, its so much better than what I was forced to enjoy. The topics at the luncheons bore me to death most days and the gossip was just unbearable." She chuckled softly.

"I never get why its expected for us to know of politics when there is so much more to talk about." Road chimed as a knock on the door interupted them. "Come in." She answered. Both of them laughed when Sheril popped his head around the door. A warm smile crossed the man's features as he bowed down and motioned for them to follow him, one on each arm. Entering the dining room all eyes fell on Lily who blushed lightly at the attention.

She gladly seated herself alongside Road who kept smiling watching as the twins eyed the new guest in the house. When the one with the dark hair commented. "So is this the vagabonds piece of ass?" He grinned winking at Lily.

Road sighed and placed her palm to her forehead. "Devit, her name is Lily don't refer to her like that. Tyki wouldn't appreciate it."

Lily looked down at her plate blushing deeply at the comment when the blonde one commented next. "She's cute - hiiii... Nice rack!" He chuckled.

"Uh... Well... Thank you... I guess." She managed to splutter out the blush on her cheeks deepening even more.

"Jasdero you can't just comment as you please!" Road whined looking to her father and Adam for some kind of help.

What shocked the two men was that Lily wasn't shocked by the twins strange appearance, rather she simply accepted them and didn't let what she saw bother her. She was the kind of woman who they would have thought would be like Tricia but she was very kind and accepting which made them all beyond happy to have her in their home, it reassured them that when the time came to show her what they really were she wouldn't go balistic.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:-

Road had walked her back to her room with a strange smile on her face the entire time, like she knew something and wasn't daring to say a word about it to Lily. As for the twins she had accepted them after the awkward situation at dinner that left her more flustered than ever with their perverted remarks and crude jokes. After all even if they were different they were still human, well she hoped.

After closing her door she looked at her balcony doors and tilted her head slightly. 'I thought I closed them.' She mumbled silently as she walked to close them. But before she could manage that a figure in a top hat caught her attention. "Tyki?" She whispered as she stepped out silently. The said man turned to her holding out a gloved hand and smiled warmly at her.

"You look ravishing." He purred as he pulled her close wrapping his arms around her.

"You weren't at dinner." She spoke softly as her head rested against his chest.

"How was it?" He chuckled when she looked up at him, her cheeks a deep red.

"It was lovely and awkward altogether. Those twins really are a piece of work." She chuckled softly. "They have no shame at all." She buried her face deeper into his chest and sighed contently. "Strange boys but they both very close, reminds me of when my brothers were still home." She whispered looking up at him.

He couldn't help but smile down at her, tightening his arms round her as he nuzzled her neck gently. "I couldn't wait to return once I heard you were here until your father returns so I got my business seen too immediatley and made my way here." He purred gently as he felt her wrap her arms tightly round his waist.

When she looked up again she blushed at the look his eyes held, though she believed it to soon to even take seriously. Something akin to a look of love.

Tyki couldn't help himself as he found himself leaning toward the small woman in his arms. He watched as a light blush dusted her cheeks as he inched his lips nearer to hers but ended up surprised when she shyly moved towards him and gently pressed her lips to his. He watched as her bright blue eyes fluttered closed and as she sweetly allowed him to deepen the kiss, their first kiss.

Pulling away Tyki couldn't help but smile down at her as he pulled her closer to him. "Was that?" He asked in a low voice.

She nodded blushing as she completely relaxed in his arms. "I feel so at home here." Her voice washed over him and he couldn't help but smile more at the warm sensation the comment brought him. This perfect female in his arms was what he had been searching for. Playfully he pulled away from her and twirled her before pulling her into a slow dance under the moon light, well aware of the six pairs of eyes that peered at them. Dipping her and placing a chaste kiss on her lips he couldn't help but smile at the soft laugh that bubbled up from her. It was like music to his ears. Pulling her close he decided to let her know about the twins, himself and the rest of the occupants of the house, if he were to woe her, he didn't want any secrets between them.

Pulling away from her warmth he looked down at her. His expression unreadable. "Lily there is something you must know." She tilted her head to the side and looked up at him innocently.

In silence she stood watching him, still unaware of what was going on until she watched his creamy skin turn a palid grey color. His chocolate brown hair, a black almost matching her own and his warm brown eyes turn a warm shade of gold. A impossibly large grin crossed his face. But after seeing the twins she wasn't exactly afraid and had almost expected it.

He watched as she slowly walked towards him, instead of running away from him. She pulled off her gloves placing them on the small table. As she got closer to him. She looked up at him curiously placing a hand on his cheek as he looked down at her. With her other hand she removed his top hat brushing a finger over the strange marks that ran across the top of his head. "What exactly are you?" She whispered. Not in a harsh manner as he would have thought, but in a curious manner instead.

Again the noah found himself leaning toward her slowly, before his lips met hers he whispered, "I am a Noah." Closing the space he kissed her again. Shocked when she wrapped her arms around him tightly and buried her face in his chest.

"Like you, I also hold a deep secret, the secret keeping me alive, without it I wouldn't exist." Aware that they were now alone Tyki sat down and pulled the young woman onto his lap.

"Does your father know of this secret?" He asked in a low voice watching as she simply shook her head.

"My mother made me promise never to tell my father. She was given something of great value to protect, but she was never ever compatible with it and in such a case it would have killed her. In the end it was what killed her just from being around it for so long. It gave her something simular to radiation poisoning. Mother was an exorcist, how she even came across it, I will never know. She wasn't in the 'pprofession' for long when she fell pregnant. So when she married my father she quit."

Tyki watched her curiously and nuzzled her neck urging her to continue. He would understand if she didn't continue, secrets were meant to be kept, if it was what was keeping her alive, he wouldn't pry for the mere fact of her safety.

"When I was born, I had no heart, but there was something in its place. I shouldn't have been alive, but my mother discovered that the one thing she protected was the one thing that kept me alive. When I was concieved it had been embedded with in me, in so I was born with it almost like a parasite."

Tyki blinked in disbelief at the woman in his arms. The simple explanation she had given had explained why she had stopped aging. He had to keep her now. She was now a great asset and he was well aware of that, even if what she had said was vague. He would marry the woman. And make everything official, but he wondered if he could tell the Earl. He would no doubt keep her alive, none of them could touch it to destroy it as it was what they used, that much was apparent as they would have known if she possessed innocence. It calmed him to know that the young woman wasn't an exorcist, a simple fact that helped greatly in her favor. In so they would never ever be forced to kill her. In silence he kissed her hair gently, pulling her closer so she didn't feel the evening chill.

She gazed at him, her hand on his cheek as he slowly shed his noah skin, soft brown eyes stared down into hers as he smiled warmly at her. "I will keep you safe my butterfly." He whispered kissing her cheek.

She was like Allen, a Noah, waiting to come out. He was almost sure of it. But only she would ever be able verify what he had assumed. And he wouldn't push the topic knowing well that she would tell him when she was really ready.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight :-

The following weeks that had passed, had turned into months as she waited for her father's return, but it never happened. She looked up from where she sat in the evening sun, with her book in her lap.

She had been in the noah's home for nearly half a year, she had never known her father's business to take so long. In the time she had been a resident, Sheril had held a few over the top balls one of which Tyki had proposed in the most memorable way ever. She smiled warmly as her Fiance approached her placing his top hat upon her head and chuckling when she tipped it cutely. She was a welcomed part of the family now. Part of her everyday routine had been helping Road with her homework which to their shock she never complained about.

Tyki had often tried to protest when Road hogged his fiance, but Lily would always silence him with a sweet kiss and promise time with him as soon as she was done. Lulubell had become close with the female too, often resting on her lap in her cat form in the evenings when she read.

Since she was busy, he had decided to sit and fish in the Earls koi pond while he waited. It passed the time decently so he couldn't complain. His hair was disheveled, his white shirt buttoned down slightly, sleeves rolled up. With a cigarette in his mouth he cast the line into the pond and sat waiting.

Lily slowly closed the last book and smiled at Road. "Well that's all of it done, I better go find Tyki-pon." She chuckled as Road hugged her and skipped off with her books. Slowly she made her way through the mansion, now able to find any room she needed without getting lost. She stepped out into the garden and smiled at all the flowers before making her way to the koi pond.

From behind a bush of white roses she spotted Tyki, smirking slightly to herself and grateful for the shorter dress she slowly snuck up on him covering his eyes gently with her hands. Gently placing a kiss on top of his head she heard him chuckle. "Miss me?" She whispered kissing his ear.

"All the time my butterfly." He smirked as her hands rested on his shoulder. He couldn't help the thoughts that ran through his mind as he felt her body flush against his back, her arms draped over his shoulder and her chin resting in the crook of his neck.

"I was asked to call you, its almost lunch time." She smiled placing a single kiss on his neck while eyeing the koi pond.

"Hmm I could skip lunch." He purred turning to look at her with a mischievious glint in his eye. She chuckled softly and nuzzled his neck trying to force the blush from her cheeks.

Lunch was as always an awkward affair with the twins present. She couldn't help but blush at each sentence that tumbled off the boys lips.

"So Tyki have you tested the goods yet? Its been awefully quiet in your rooms." Devitt commented with a wry grin crossing his features.

"Surely she should have been screaming your name looooong ago, hiii~" Jasdero commented as he twirled his gun around his finger.

The Earl sat quietly in his human skin watching the twins, flushing at their comments too. He felt sorry for the poor girl and Tyki who glared, but the blush on his cheeks far to apparent to simply miss.

"Tyki-pon I'm shocked you haven't tried anything." His brother commented giving him an interogating yet slightly perverted glance. The comment from Sheril seemed enough to make poor Lily shuffle uncomfortably in her seat under the man's somewhat seedy leer.

He pushed the food on his plate around and let out a deep sigh before meeting Sheril's gaze. Road sat on her chair giggling when her father turned to her. "Uncle Tyki-pon is been shy." She giggled having to add her own imput to the whole embarrassing situation.

The Noah in question simply dropped his head more. Adam remained silent as the twins sat snickering.

"So tell us Lily... Do you like to dominate or be dominated?" Devitt asked casually with a wide grin on his face.

"Uh...wha... Umm... I..." She spluttered taking a sip of water to try and ease the lump in her throat. She wished desperately that the floor would open up and swallow her. Her cheeks were on fire as she stared at the twins her mouth hanging slightly.

"Oooh she hasn't been with a man yet, hiii~" Jasdero chuckled watching her ever darkening blush deepen even more at the comment.

She let out a shaky sigh clearly defeated and looked over at Tyki who simply stared at her, an unsure look crossing his face. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath before staring Devitt and Jasdero square in the eye. "If you must know, no I haven't, but what else can you expect when your locked away your entire life?"

This managed to silence both the snickering boys for a minute until they both looked at her, a perverted gleam in their eyes. "Well, well, well, we suppose we could always... You know... Teach you a thing or two so you can please Tyki-pon."

At this she fell silent muttering something incoherrent when Tyki's head snapped towards the two laughing boys. "That's quite enough." He said in a calm voice.

"SILENCE Vagabond!" Both twins chorused pointing their golden guns at him, to which he simply raised an eyebrow, his expression mocking them. "Our conversation is with the lady." Devitt spoke twirling the weapon around his finger. Jasdero simply giggled as he flung himself back in his chair.

Sensing a topic change was needed Adam looked at the boys sternly. "Have you two done your chores?" He stated in a voice that would make any child run for the hills.

Both twins glanced at each other, then at Adam and jumped up from the table sprinting from the dining hall, leaving a shocked Sheril explaining to Road that she was to never repeat a word the boys had mentioned and Adam giving her a deeply apollogetic glance.

"They really are something else." Lily simply sighed as she smiled a small smile at Tyki whose cheeks were still slightly pink from their earlier onslaught.

"Twins." Sheril muttered shaking his head to himself as he eyed his daughter, "my poor Road is going to be educated on those matters before her time." He groaned faking hurt in his voice.

Road simply shook her head chuckling lightly at her fathers distress before turning to her ice cream and eating it slowly. Lily seemed to agree and slowly started eating hers as well. Tyki however looked to disturbed to eat any more and in silence stood up and left the dining hall after excusing himself. If he could he would have killed the twins for making their lunch so embarrassing.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: After not been able to update this story for quite sometime I finally came up with the next chapter after having a bit of writers block so when the idea struck I had to take advantage of it even with my laptop dying! I made it :) -just as a reminder: -man doesn't belong to me, neither does Tyki-pon! …. So please do enjoy! **

CHAPTER NINE

She sat silently and watched from the table then slowly stood up deciding that the best option would be to join Tyki before any more awkward situations could unfold. "Excuse me." She smiled sweetly as she watched the Akuma servant slip her chair back in place at the table. Adam smiled and nodded his head, Road stifled a giggle, the tiny Noah had plans of her own and they included a certain uncle of hers and his stunning bride to be.

She walked outside enjoying the sunshine as she made her way through the garden again before sitting down at the earl's pond and watching is precious Koi swim around. She wasn't too sure where Tyki had gone to but she knew he would always find her no matter where she went. She watched the fluffy clouds roll by in the blue sky before she lay on her back and closed her eyes. Lily couldn't help feeling content with the way her life was. She had a handsome man who she loved and his family, though some of the members were rather awkward, she adored all of them.

Tyki walked towards the pond lighting a cigarette as he did when he saw Lily lying in the grass. Quirking a brow he quietly made his way over to her shocked when he found her asleep. Slowly he knelt down beside her and stroked her cheek smiling as she slowly stirred, blushing a deep crimson when she saw him leaning over her. "Tyki." She half squeaked as she sat up quickly and looked at him.

"You should be careful in the sun my butterfly, we wouldn't want it to ruin that beautiful skin of yours." He purred cupping her cheek gently in his hand before he placed a gentle kiss on her nose.

"I wanted to ask you something…" she had meant to sound confident but only managed a mere whisper.

"About?"

"Well you looked so down cast when the twins where talking earlier at lunch. Does it bother you that we… well haven't been in-intimate yet?" she half mumbled as she looked down at her hands which were fidgeting with the hem of her skirt.

"No it doesn't." the answer was so short it left her head spinning as she looked up at him wide eyed.

"O-oh… I shouldn't have asked. It was silly of me." She mumbled before standing up to go to her room.

"Lily?" Tyki stood up and watched her walk away. She looked dejected as she did. '_Damn she misinterpreted the meaning of what I said now she probably thinks I don't want to be with her like that. Why must she be so complicated to understand? I have tried too hard to seduce her but I just can't.'_ when Tyki looked again Lily had vanished back into the mansion and unbeknownst to him, the whole thing had been seen by Road who grinned victoriously.

The small Noah made her way to the room Lily was using and slowly opened the door to find the young woman asleep. This only caused her grin to widen unnaturally. "Perfect, now to put my plan into action." She smirked to herself as she started manipulating Lily's dreams by finding her desires of which, one was to finally be with Tyki. Rubbing her palms together she got to work, smirking when she watched Lily toss and turn restlessly in her sleep. Trapping her in a vivid intimate dream with Tyki that she knew would leave the poor woman's mind reeling long after she had woken up. Although she was well aware that if Tyki ever found out what she had done to Lily she would be in big trouble, Lily would most likely forgive her instantly been the kind woman she was. Earl on the other hand she wasn't too sure about even though she knew he spoilt her and had also taken to making sure that Lily got just as spoilt. She was to a certain extent playing with fire.

_Lily walked into a room she hadn't yet been in, in the mansion following a trail of red rose petals. They lay scattered everywhere the eye could see from the floor to the bed to the balcony which lay behind the delicate floating lace of the curtains. There were candles everywhere as well casting a warm glow in the bed room, giving it a romantic atmosphere. She looked around her carefully looking for Tyki until the stepped past the sheer lace out onto the balcony where he stood under the perfect full moon, his hair all casual and mussed up like he had just roused from bed, his white dress shirt unbuttoned. She couldn't dismiss the rapid beating of her heart which only sped up as he turned around to face her, a warm smile on his lips as he held a hand out to her. _

_Taking his hand without a single hesitation he pulled her too him and instantly pulled her into a passionate kiss which had her breathless when they parted. She blushed as her eyes strayed to his chest and it seemed to deepen at the fact that her hands were resting against the perfect, warm, smooth skin. Looking back up at Tyki she was pulled into another perfect kiss, only this one was more heated than the previous as his hands roamed down her sides. It was when he picked her up bridal style and took her towards the bed that her hear raced uncontrollably with anticipation. He put her down gently and smiled when she slipped the shirt from his shoulders with trembling hands. He had taken them in his and placed gentle kisses on each before he once again claimed her lips in a sweet kiss as he lay her down... _

Road watched as Lily moaned softly in her sleep and chuckled before drawing her dream to an end disappearing as the woman shot up panting, her creamy cheeks flushed from what had transpired in her dream. When Tyki walked in to check on her she couldn't stop the blush that burnt her cheeks. She couldn't even bring herself to meet the man's gaze.

Noticing her strange behavior and the odd flush on her cheeks and her rapid heartbeat, Tyki sat beside her quickly placing a cool hand against her forehead before stroking the matted her which clung delicately to her face out of the way. "Are you well my little butterfly? You seem to have a fever." He sounded worried which caused her to look up at him and flush even deeper.

"I-I'm in perfectly good health my love. I… w-well I just had a rather unsettling dream that is all." She whispered feeling her cheeks flare up instantly.

"A dream of what nature my little butterfly, it seems to have done nothing more than rile you up." He cupped her cheek so her gaze could meet him.

"I-it was of a rather… well I don't know how to put it… uh I guess it was of an intimate nature." She said in a hushed tone watching as Tyki's eyes widened slightly.

"With whom?" he asked a bit too rushed for his own liking. He smirked when he felt her cheek flare up instantly at the question.

"you." It was so simple and almost inaudible as she dropped her gaze before nuzzling her face into his chest as she did when she was feeling shy and embarrassed.

Tyki chuckled as he pressed a kiss on the top of her head and pulled her closer. He had a good idea of who had caused the dream, but he would simply have to wait and see for the outcome on his dear Lily's behalf.


End file.
